homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010516-Could Have Been Better
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOQAQ HIVE. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Aaisha is crouched down, her forehead leaning against the stone wall in front of her and she's taking deep breaths trying to keep her breathing even. She's typing away at the phone in her hands. CAG: Eribus is just sort of walking at a slow pace, still keeping his hand over his wound when he turns the corner and spots Aaisha. CAT: There's a high pitched noise coming from the back of her throat, she's frowning at her phone and doesn't notice Eribus. CAG: He only slightly frowns at the noise Aaisha is making, that is not a happy noise. He walks up to Aaisha and clears his throat, not wanting to put his hand on her shoulder. CAT: The noise gets louder and the frown deeper, but it cuts off when Eribus clears his throat. She jumps, hissing as her head hits stone and she looks up. CAT: "Eribus?" CAG: "Hey Aaisha... Uh.. Sorry for interrupting anything, and uh.. Spooking you if per chance.. Just wanted to stretch my legs is all" CAT: She stands up slowly, still frowning. "You shouldn't be walking around you were badly hurt." CAG: "I'm alright... It is Lorrea who needs to be cautious about moving about... How are you doing by the way?" CAT ceased responding to memo. CAS ceased responding to memo. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Aaisha rolls her eyes, leaning against the wall, "It's both of you, both of you got shot. I could be better." CAT ceased responding to memo. CAS ceased responding to memo. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Aaisha rolls her eyes, leaning against the wall, "It's both of you, both of you got shot. I could be better." CAG: "Sure I've been shot, but I've had worse... Thanks for patching me up by the way, I wasn't doing well with just stuffing it up with a shirt" CAT: "Yes, somehow you've had worse," she rolls her eye again sighing, "Your welcome, it was the least I could do really. CAG: "I think you are forgetting that I lost arms, I'm sure that chalks up to worse than a small hole in my chest" CAT: "A hole that could've killed you much more than your arms." CAG: "But I'm not dead, and because of this hole in me, you aren't either" CAT: "I'd rather that hole wasn't in you at all," she puts the phone back in the pack around her waist pushing off from the wall. CAG: "How are you handling without a sylladex? Must be a hassle" CAT: "It's alright, it is a bit of a hassle but I plan on using Heliux for baggage." CAG: "So what all did you lose? Everything like Nyarla as well?" CAT: "Yea, everything that was in my sylladex including your gift." CAG: "Oh... Really?" Eribus looks just a bit sad at hearing this, but not terribly stricken by it. CAT: "Yes. My sylladex can't stay like this so... hopefully." CAT: Aaisha sighs, "Did you need help getting anywhere Eribus?" CAG: "I was just walking around... You're hive is quite magnificent and large... But it harbors bad memories now, my appologies" CAT: "It's alright. I was hoping to make better memories, but. Do you have a map?" CAG: "I have a map to the bathing chambers, that's all" CAT: "Pffehehe, okay," she opens the pack again and pulls out a folded piece of paper handing it to Eribus. CAT: "Here, I just finished finding Nyarla." CAG: Eribus takes the paper, nodding to Aaisha. "Much appreciated... I just hope nobody else got lost" CAT: "If they have they can pester me, I should be able to find them." CAG: "Thats good... Oh! I uh.. I guess if your gift became ruined I have something to give you in its stead, if that's okay" CAT: "Well, I'm not certain it's completely ruined just overtaken by a sweater. But I don't mind?" CAG: Eribus decapchalogs his gold ghost candy dish, still briming with fine candies and hands it to Aaisha. "I guess you can also take this as a token of your hospitality, graciously hosting everything here... Even after everything that happened" CAT: She take the dish gently, smiling, "Thank you Eribus. I had hoped this would be... more relaxing but it seems I was wrong." CAT: "Nyarla hasn't said I told you so but ohgosh." CAG: "Its all fine... It.. It could have gone worse" CAT: Aaisha looks at him, gently pushing around the candy to find one she likes. CAT: "Unexpected visitors, my hive in disrepair, my matesprit's moirail dead and my moirail hurt as well as you." CAT: "My matesprit upset, again." CAT: "I think the only way it could be worse is if there were more deaths." CAG: "Hopefully... Hopefully things balance out soon enough, and things get better" CAT: "We can hope. There's going to be a meeting in a bit in the audience chamber. If you could be there in a hour that'd be lovely." CAG: "You wouldn't really mind if I hung out by you and just went with you there, right? Just in case I need some assistance getting there is all" CAT: "I wouldn't mind no, but I have some things to take care of so I could lead you there first?" CAG: "That would be okay, yeah" CAT: "Alright, follow me then," and she starts off slowly down the hall. CAG: Eribus follows her at a steady pace, or at least as steady of a pace as someone in pain can manage. CAT: Aaisha glances back every now and again, keeping an eye on Eribus to make sure he's doing alright. Eventually they make it the main hall, the audience chamber door still open. CAG: Eribus walks in and leans against the wall, peeking under his bandages to check his wound. CAT: The room is still cluttered, the large picture frame still obscured by the banner and Aaisha sighs at the mess. CAT: "Cleaning this up is going to be a pain..." CAG: "Its not that much of a mess" CAT: "No I guess not, but I'll have to finish a few of the decorations." CAT: A package catches her eyes and she frowns, "Well this wasn't here before." CAG: "I can help you straighten this room up if you'd like... Oh? What is that package then?" CAT: She picks it up looking it over before she catches sight of the tag. CAT: "Oh it's from Libby... I would expect this in the ballroom huh," she looked at it a moment longer before setting it on the ground with the dish Eribus had just handed her. CAT: "I'd rather you rest but..." CAG: "I'm fine, the longer I rest the longer I stagnate, I just would feel sour... I'll help the tidy process" CAT: "Alright, thank you... It shouldn't take too long most of this is just clutter.." CAT: She picks up the picture frame and the banner, walking to the end of the room and opening a door before gently sliding it in. CAT: "I have an old Alternian banner I need to find..." CAG: Eribus starts to help tidy up, occasionally stopping to catch a breath. "What was that picture by the way? Didn't see what it was" CAT: "Uh, a portrait. Of me." CAG: "Really? Why was it covered though?" CAT: "Embarressing to look at." CAG: "Ah... Understandable I guess..." CAG: "And what did you mean by needing to find an old banner? Sounds interesting" CAT: "Well, uh. The banners I have are mostly of my sign. Like take over Alternia, raise my flag blahblah.. But there's an actual Alternian banner." CAT: "I'm not sure if it was in use or not.. I know a few Empress's mostly just focused on their signs." CAG: "It certainly sounds interesting... Any idea of where it is?" CAT: "Storage probably." CAT: "I'll have to go find it... Mm redecorating is a pain but..." CAT: She rubs her chin. CAG: "But what?" CAT: "It's nice to change the decor sometimes... Even better when I can do it for official business and not just... mm." CAG: "Hmm... Sure enough.." CAT: "I'll be back in a bit, I need to go find it... and get Lorrea if she's still alseep." CAT: Aaisha walks over picking up the package and the dish. CAT: "Will you be alright? CAG: "I'll be fine enough... Thanks for worrying about me though" CAT: She smile, nodding. "Alright pester me if you need anything." CAT: And then she leaves the room. Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus